


Together.

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: It's time for the motive.And by god does Kokichi hate it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me vibing at 12:30am bc my brain told me to be productive  
> No spoilers?? I think?  
> I haven't written it yet I'll get back to you  
> Nope no spoilers I think  
> Kinda cringey tho soooooo  
> Yeah

This motive.

This _stupid_ motive.

He probably would've rathered not being able to lie at all, but _noooo._

Most of the time he can lie, but then every so often he has to say exactly what's on his mind.

Sure, everyone was affected, but the motive just felt like it was targeting him.

He had decided to just barely speak to most of the others. That way, he wouldn't slip up.

Emphasis on _most_ of the others.

There was one person he couldn't avoid, even if he wanted to.

Shuichi Saihara.

His boyfriend.

Why the detective liked him back, he didn't know. He was, as Maki so eloquently put it, a gremlin. He was a menace, so why Shuichi liked him… who knows.

And there was always that part of him that told him Shuichi didn't. He was just playing along to betray him later, probably to kill him. He wouldn't blame him; he's an easy target.

And here they were, in Shuichi's room, having a conversation. He was still standing just inside the door, looking up at Shuichi.

"So…"

"Hm?"

"How… are you?"

"Pfft! Silly Saihara! Can't even think of a way to start a conversation with his boyfriend."

"Ah-! Well, what do you want me to say then?!"

_"Anything. Flirt with me, even. I wouldn't mind."_

The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

This _goddamn_ motive was going to be the death of him.

"You… want me to what?"

He didn't respond, just shrugged. Wow, the floor sure looks interesting.

He kept his gaze on the ground, fully aware that Shuichi's eyes hadn't left him. Just as he got the nerve to look back up, suddenly he was backed against the wall and a hand was placed on either side of him, keeping him in place. He couldn't stop the flustered gasp that escaped his lips. Shuichi leaned in.

"Is… this ok?"

Yes. _Fuck_ yes.

"Mhm, sure… wh-whatever."

_"You look cute when you're nervous."_

It was his turn to look up at Shuichi, who seemed as shocked as he was the first time.

"Hm? Kokichi Ouma, cute? Wow, detective! I didn't know you were a liar too! O-or maybe that's a lie too, nishishishi"

Shuichi stepped away, and Ouma let out a small sigh. Any longer and too much blood would have ran to his cheeks. He took the opportunity to bound over to Shuichi's bed and collapse onto it. Shuichi sat beside him as he sat up.

"You… you are cute, Ouma."

Another moment of silence.

"Hehe… you're funny, detective. Reaaal funny!" He grinned again. " _You can drop the act now."_

And suddenly he had lost control of his mouth again.

"Act? What do you mean by that?"

_"Simple! You're sticking with me so you can kill me when I'm vulnerable. Kick me when I'm down."_

Stop. 

_"Let's face it, Shumai! I'm the most annoying person here, no way I'd be your first choice. I ain't good enough for you! What about Momota? Akamatsu? Even Kiiboy? You get the point."_

_Stop talking._

_"And I'm usually one to play along with jokes, but I'm not too fond of this one. I do love you Shumai, and that's not a lie. But I'm willing to keep myself to myself. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and try to figure out how to stop this stupid motive without killing someone so I can keep up the act-!"_

He had never been more thankful to be interrupted.

It took him a hot second to realise what had stopped him, though.

When he did, he realised a pair of lips were on his own. Soft, he noted. Chapstick. Was that lemon? Lemon chapstick? Wow.

He didn't want to let himself enjoy it- he knew he'd only get his heart broken- but he found himself wrapping his arms around Shuichi's neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss.

One hell of a kisser, he'd give the detective that.

When they pulled away, because humans need air, Shuichi carefully removed Kokichi's hands from his shoulders and held them in his own.

"Is that really what you've been thinking?"

"Huh? N-no, obviously not! That was just a lie, stupid head!"

They could both feel how fake the grin was, how stiff he had gotten.

"Maybe I am stupid."

"Wh-what?"

_"Kokichi, I love you. So much, because you're funny, and smart, and kinda hot-"_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are! I don't know what you've been thinking, but it's wrong! You're amazing to me. You can solve cases before the trial even comes around, which is more than the rest of us can say, and I'm a detective. You're brilliant, Ouma. I love you."_

The detective finished by pulling him into a hug. Shuichi felt him loosen his shoulders as he slowly reciprocated. He was always scared to show or return emotions, whether he'd admit it or not. Especially now, when he just couldn't hold his tongue.

"Well… if you're sure, Saihara-chan."

"Positive."

He laughed, pulling himself away and jumping up.

"Well, c'mon then, detective! I've got a case of missing Panta to take care of, and only you can help, y'know!"

He started skipping to the door as Saihara stood up.

"Wha- Kokichi, wait!"

_Maybe I could afford to open up to one person_ , he thought.

_Maybe the mastermind will let us live._

_Maybe we'll survive…_

_Together._

-End-


End file.
